


Teach Me

by Triumphanttragedies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triumphanttragedies/pseuds/Triumphanttragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon recently started school at the Skyhold University, he was expecting college to be full of experiences but not experiences like these. <br/>THERE  WILL BE MORE AND SORRY, I wrote the first charter on my phone, so the layout is kind of garbage..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mahonan awoke with a startle due to his alarm clock. Just when he was reaching over to hit snooze, he realized it was 10:15, his class was in 15 minutes. Shit. The campus is at least ten minutes away, and he was wanting to shower, but that option seems to have been thrown out the window. "Cologne and deodorant will have to do," he thought to himself, with a long sigh following that thought. He was going to try to look nice for his first day of college, but he soiled those plans. After throwing on a pair of khaki colored joggers, white button up, and a denim jacket, and slipping on his favorite pair of worn down vans, Mahanon darted out of his apartment nearly forgetting his car keys. 

He ran to his run down white 1997 Dodge Neon, he absolutely despised this car. It always took at least 3 try's to actually get the piece of shit started and he ABSOLUTELY did not have time for this today.  
When he finally got his car started, he was in such a hurry that he was going nearly 10 over the speed limit the whole time, something that Mahanon usually would think reckless, but today it was necessary.  
"I can't be late, can't be late, can't be late.." Mahanon chanted to himself as he finally reached the University's parking lot. All the weight seemed to fall of his shoulders when he glanced at his cars clock and saw it was still only 10:27. HE HAD A CHANCE. Now the challenge was to find a parking spot...  
Frantically looking for a parking spot, Mahanon found that the closest one was still at least a mile away from the Language Arts building.  
"SHIT" Mahanon yelled to no one as he quickly parked, grabbed his legs, and went into a full sprint towards the building.  
Along the way, he heard some jocks yell, "Run Forrest, Run!" And some girls wolf whistled to him, and giggled as he ran by. And somewhere along the way a group of men made comments on how they should ban knife ears from the campus."What a great first day already.." Mahanon thought to himself.  
Finally when he reached the LA building, Mahanon stopped only momentarily to catch his breath and check on his phone for what the classroom number was...Room 112.. On the school map, it said that room 112 was on the first floor.. At least there were no stairs involved.  
Uh oh, on his clock it now said 10:32, Mahanon picked threw his phone quickly in his backpack and then continued jogging through the school.  
Room 110..  
Room 111  
ROOM 112!  
Mahanon took one second to take a breath and then through the door open to find that the classroom was full of AT LEAST 150 people. Everybody's eyes turned to him, including this extraordinarily handsome man.  
Mahonan must have stated for a second too long, because the handsome man cleared his throat and the classroom exploded with giggles.  
"Did you just disrupt my classroom to stand there, or are you going to take a seat?"  
"Errrr... Uh... Yes.. Learn. Sorry." Mahanon said as he quickly moved his eyes around the room, only to find one empty seat in the very front row. Sweet.  
Mahanon awkwardly claimed the seat as his in the eerily quiet room as the whole class stopped to watch him.  
"May I ask your name?" The handsome man asked, presumably the teacher.  
Mahanon blushed a deep red, "My name is Mahanon Trevelyan, sir. Sorry about my tardiness." He said adverting his eyes to his desk so that he doesn't have to look into the gorgeous deep gray eyes in front of him.  
"Very well then, Mr. Trevelyan,"the teacher said as he scratched something off on his clipboard,"make sure it doesn't become a regular thing."  
"Very well, then," the teacher said more loudly so that everyone could hear,"as I was saying, my name is Dorian of House Pavus, and I am going to be your teacher for English 101."


	2. After Class

Mahanon couldn't help but be entirely distracted the whole time that Mr. Pavus was teaching. The only time that he's ever seen someone that beautiful was on TV for crying out loud. Everyone was taking notes on the class rules and other BS that always gets discussed on the first day of school, but Mahanon couldn't help but be mesmerized by the man. The way his mustache curled should be hideous on anyone else... but on him it suited him, and his attire was a maroon suit with a pocket handkerchief or whatever they're called. He looked completely over dressed, but the way the suit fit him was absolutely sinful.  
Distracted by his staring, Mahanon didn't realize right away that everyone around him started getting up and heading out of the door. Class must be over.   
Quickly grabbing up his things and jumping out of his seat, he accidently bumped into a tall and muscular brunette man wearing a football jersey.   
"Better watch out, Knife-ear." The jock yelled as he shoved Mahanon and then quickly left the room.  
Mahonan, not so gracefully, fell back into his seat and successfully knocked over his desk, and in his long tumble to the floor he banged his head on the chair next to him.   
His vision went black and the next thing he remembered was feeling delicate hands caressing his head.  
Quickly Mahanon opened his eyes to see Mr. Pavus looking down at him with concerned gray eyes.   
"Maker! Are you okay?!" Mr. Pavus yelled frantically.  
"Mmmmm...ayy gaw ttt clah sssss....." Mahanon said in responce while trying to get up and grab his things, but strong hands forced him to stay put.  
"Not so fast. I have a healer on their way to fix you up, should be here any minute."  
"What..happened?" Mahanon as more clearly this time.  
"Fasta vass. A racist student of mine decided to give you a nice shoving. Mind you, he is going to be an ex-student of mine, after that display. I tolerate no such actions." Mahanon was so close to his teachers face, that he couldn't help but notice the little things about Pavus. Like the way he had these cute little wrinkles in his forehead, and this worry line in between his eyebrows.   
"You don't need to kick him out of class." Mahanon said while looking away from the older mans face.  
"'Don't need to kick him out' he says, says while hes bleeding all over my class room floor, mind you! He absolutely needs to be kicked out." Mr. Pavus was starting to look frantically at the door every few seconds, the healer was taking a while to get there.   
"This kind of thing happens all the time... he didn't mean to push me that hard....I'm bleeding?" Mahanon said while trying to reach up and touch his own head, but his hand only ended up getting smacked away.  
Mahanon looked up into the stormy gray eyes above him and was surprised to find that they were mixed with what looked like fear and sympathy.  
"This happens all-" Mr. Pavus started but ended up only getting cut off by the door opening.  
"Darling, you've really had an eventful day, havent you?" Said a tall, elegant looking woman whom kneeled down next to Mahanon on the floor.   
"I'll need some room, before I can begin." She said while giving Pavus a warning look to get out of her way.  
"Of course, Queen Vivienne" Mr. Pavus said with a roll of his eyes to emphasise his sarcasm.  
Mahanon saw a golden light wrap around his head, and almost immediately he felt a comfortable heat all over his body and a tingling sensation that he never wanted to end.   
All too soon the healing stopped, but Mahanon sat up quickly and felt better than ever.   
"Just a second dear, not too fast. You still have blood in your hair. I'll get a washcloth for you in a moment." Vivienne said while gracefully getting up from where she was kneeling.   
"No need to do that, I'll take care of our dear Mahanon from here. Thank you for your help." Dorian said with a little smile forming under his, now slightly askew, mustache.   
"Surprising," Vivienne started with a small smile of her own, "I didn't know you Necromancers were good for anything." she laughed to herself and exited as quickly as she came.  
Shaking his head, Mr. Pavus disappeared out of the room for a moment himself, but then came back with a wet rag.  
Mahanon reached up to take the rag to clean himself off with, but his teacher just shook his head again.  
"No, it's fine, ill get it for you, just please get off the filthy floor and sit in a chair."  
Doing as told, Mahanon got up from the floor and looked at the room before him, really for the first time since the incident. There was quite a bit of blood before him, on the floor, and to make matters worse, there was even some of his blood on the teachers beautiful suit.   
Pausing Mahanon stared that the suit.  
"I'm.. so sorry! I'll get you a new one!" The worlds quickly escaped his lips before he even knew what he was saying, the suit was probably more than he made in a year, to be honest.   
Thankfully his teacher just laughed.   
"No need to apologize because you bled, I have plently of other suits, this dreadfully old thing wont be missed. Now please take a seat."  
Finally taking a seat, Mahanon sat down and let the beautifully handsome man behind him clean off the blood in his hair.   
"I can't thank you enough, Mr. Pavus." Mahanon started.  
"Now, now, please don't call me Mr. Pavus. Outside of class you can call me Dorian. Besides that, you have nothing to thank me for." Dorian said as he delicately wiped where the main gash on the top of Mahanon's head used to be.   
A few short moments passed by before Dorian stopped grooming the other man, and they both stood up at the same time.   
Mahanon looked down at the floor, which was still covered in blood, mind you, and then he looked down at his shirt. Shit, his shirt was covered in blood.   
"Maker, what a mess today turned out to be." Mahanon muttered to himself.   
"Wait here for just a moment." Dorian said before he went over to his desk and pulled something out of his drawer.  
He walked back over to Mahanon and handed him the thing that he took out of the desk.   
Quickly, he realized it was a t-shirt.  
"You don't have to do this for me, you've already done too much." Mahanon said trying to hand the plain white shirt back to his teacher.  
Dorian quickly put up his hands and shoved the shirt back.   
"Hurry up and get to class, see you, Wednesday, Mahanon." Dorian said with a smirk on his face.  
"....But what about the mess?" Mahanon asked. Boy, has he caused so much trouble in just his first day of class.  
"I'll take care of it, don't worry about that, darling."  
Mahanon, reluctantly left the mess behind and made his way out of the classroom. Even the day has been really rough, Mahanon couldn't help but cling onto that clean shirt and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Message me errors or ideas! Anything is appreciated. I'm just in love with Dorian and I can't stop


End file.
